Guesra
, called Gesura, is an amphibious kaiju that attacked several seaports in search of cacao beans. Ultraman defeated it before it could finish its second raid. Subtitle: History Ultraman Guesra are Brazilian lizard species whose purpose is to scare of pests from interrupting cocoa beans. One Guesra egg accidentally carried along into a delivery cocoa ship to Japan. As Guesra hatches, it falls into Tokyo sea waters, which said water during that time is polluted, mutating the lizard into a fish-like monster. The monster was first sighted by several sailors, knowing it not as a threat until the creature grew bigger over time. Guesra started to attack several shipment supply of cocoa beans until the SSSP lured it away from the shipment. However instead, it turned over its attention to a cocoa warehouse where Hoshino and his friends were trying to fend themselves from Diamond Kick, a group of jewel smugglers. As the monster about to attack SSSP and Hoshino's friends in a police patrol car, Hayata then appeared, and transformed into Ultraman. Guesra attacked first, but Ultraman quickly gained the upper hand, tossing the monster every which way, eventually landing both in the water. Ultraman then ripped off Guesra's fin. Injured, the monster returned to the ocean, dying shortly afterwards. Trivia *Guesra's suit was originally the Peter suit with added fins from the Ragon suit. *It is said in the episode of Guesra's appearance, that something, possibly Guesra himself, fought and killed a 60ft long Great White Shark. *Guesra is the first monster in the Ultraman series that had a specific weak point that required no beam to destroy. *Guesra's concept art makes an appearance in the episode. *Guesra's roar was later reused for the Go! Greenman kaiju, Minilla. *Guesra's name were driven from the Japanese word , which means sewer. This may alluded to the sewer alligator which is a part of the urban legend. *Guesra was mentioned in Heisei Ultra Seven and was seen as one of the three monsters demonstrated by TDF. The special also first reveal its name's official Romanization spelling, Guesra. *Stock footage of the original Guesra's battle with Ultraman appeared in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers was the first monster sent by Super Alien Hipporito to attack humanity by attacking a harbor. However before King Gesura could harm anyone, Ultraman Mebius appeared to fight it. While quickly gaining the upper hand, Mebius was soon shocked by Guesra's powerful electric surge. As it began to beat him down, Daigo remembered how Ultraman killed the original Guesra, and yelled out that its fin was the weakness. Mebius heard and ripped the dorsal fin off King Guesra, leaving the beast powerless, as moments later it was reduced to ashes by the Mebium Shot. After Silvergon, Goldras & Super Alien Hipporito were killed, all the monsters souls combined into Giga Khimaira. Trivia *King Guesra's roar is the same as the original Guesra's only with generic dragon sounds mixed in (the same sounds used for the Godzilla: Unleashed monster Obsidious). Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie King Guesra reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen as one of the spirits awakening to the Plasma Spark in a shot of the Monster Graveyard along with Telesdon, Sadola, Zetton, Angross, and Jasyuline. He then rose out of the ground along with Eleking, Hoe, Tyrant, Red King, Banpira, andGudon before being re-captured by Ultraman Belial. He then teamed up with Arigera, Gudon, Twin Tail, Magular, Antlar, Gomess, Alien Baltan, Zetton, King Silvergon, and King Goldras to take on Ultraman. He was killed by one of the Ultras. Ultraman X King Guesra appeared in Ultraman X and would later became one of the affected victims from the Dark Thunder Energy. Data - King= : The barb-like spines covering King Guesra’s body are all capable of generating electricity to electrocute the enemy in contact. When empowered by the Dark Thunder Energy, the electrocution effect last longer and the electricity colored purple instead of green. * : King Guesra can ram his enemy with a headbutt attack. First used to destroy the Yokohama brick house in Daigo's fantasy. Ultraman X *Burrowing: King Guesra can burrow underground at moderate speed. * : As a result of a direct contact with the energy, King Guesra sported new abilities: **Energy Scale Projection: King Guesra can unleash energy scales from its body. Weakness King Guesra's head fin is the source of his poisonous powers. Removing it causes great harm to Guesra. Ultrmn sprr 8 ultr brthrs Gsr II.png|Guesra Heavy Attack - Cyber= King Guesra Stats *Height: 68 m *Weight: 21,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters *Cyber Power: 18/12 Powers and Weapons TBA }} - Monster Busters= Guesra was one of the many kaiju to appear in this game. Two subspecies of this kaiju appeared named Gesura Type Red and Gesura Type Blue. Gesura Type Red Fireball.png|Fireball Gesura Type Spike Throw.png|Spike Throw Gesura Type Red Extraordinary Jumper.png|Extraordinary Jumper - Blue= Guesra Type Blue Powers and Abilities *Poison Breath: Guesra Type Blue can release a poisonous breath. *Spike Throw: Guesra Type Blue shoot spikes from its back. *Extraordinary Jumper: Guesra Type Blue can jump very high. Gesura Type Blue Poison Breath.png|Poison Breath Gesura Type Blue Spike Throw.png|Spike Throw Gesura Type Blue Extraordinary Jumper.png|Extraordinary Jumper }} }} Other Media Monster Busters Guesra was one of the many kaiju to appear in this game. Two subspecies of this kaiju appeared named Guesra Type Red and Guesra Type Blue. Type Red lived in a volcanic environment as opposed to water. Red_Gesura.jpg|Red Guesra Blue_Gesura.jpg|Blue Guesra Ultra Zone King Guesra reappears in episode 3 of the series, in a segment called "Monster Massage". In this segment, Guesra was unwell, and needed a massage to feel better. Gallery Ultraman Gesura.png|Gesura in Ultraman Gesura_WOWOW.png Gesura_sinks_the_ship.png Gesura 0.jpg Guezra2.jpg The Super 8 Ultra Brothers 250px-Ultrmn_sprr_8_ultr_brthrs_Gsr_II.png|King Guesra KING-GESURA_II.png Mebius-and-gesura.jpg|Ultraman Mebius vs King Guesra KING-GESURA_I.jpg Mega Monster Battle bip ap.JPG|King Guesra and Ultraman fighting Ultra Zone GESURA_I.jpg GESURA_II.jpg GESURA_III.jpg Ultraman X Image X battle 23.jpeg Other Jack and Kaiju picture book XVI.png King Gesura movie.png King Gesura movie I.png King Gesura movie II.png Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Giga Khimaira's Body Part Category:Monster Buster Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Dark Thunder Energy Victims Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Category:Mutated Kaiju